Link Kills The Boy Bands!!
by Devil Dark Shadow
Summary: Don't read if you like boy bands! Guest starring Limp Biizkit, Foo Fighters, Paparoach, Blink 182.......


Okay, first thing's first.One, do NOT read my stories if you have not completed Zelda or at least beaten all 5 temples!Seriously, it may not be big in my stories, but those who haven't should skip the next line.

Sheik is a completely separate person to Zelda!!!!

Okay on to the fic.

Link Kills the Boy Bands!!!

Link: Well finally, some peace.

It had been three long, sunny days since Link had defeated Ganondorf.Still, contrary to the belief of his many Legend of Zelda fans, Link was a lazy git.He wouldn't even get out of bed without complaining.

Enter Sheik.

Sheik:You lazy *&^%!!You've been in here for AGES!!What the hell are you doing in here?

Link:Well uhh (shoves the Playboys under his bed) recovering!!That was a really hard fight y'know!

Sheik:What?You didn't do a thing!It was the gamer that did the work for you!You just took orders!

Link:$%£&off Sheik.Why don't you go disappear somewhere like you always do?

Sheik:Fine.I'm gonna find Nabooru.She says that some strange freaks of nature are coming today.

Link:What?What are you talking about?

Sheik:I told you yesterday!Fine, if you're not going to listen to me I'll leave it to you to save Hyrule this time.

Sheik throws a Deku Nut and disappears.

Link: SHEIK!!Oh great, I work hard enough already.How many games have involved me saving the day huh?

Link pulls the covers over him.

Link:Screw Hyrule.I want some sleep.

Link drifted off.Five minutes later he was woken up by what sounded like the screeches of cats mixed with the crying of a baby.

Voices:Can't believe that I'm a fool again….

Link:What the…?

Gets out of bed and climbs down the tree house.There he sees five men, that have obviously not reached puberty, dressed in white singing at the tops of their voices.

Link:Who the hell are you?

One of the men:I'm sure you've heard of us!I'm Bryan, and we're Westlife!

Another man:You must know me!I'm Kian, and I got a Smash Hits Award for The Best Haircut!Look at it.(Strokes his hair)Isn't it silky smooth?

The three others:And we're just here.Mark, Nicky and Shane.(My mom has their album!Not me!!That's the only reason I know their names!)

Link:No I've never heard of…Wait a minute!Yes I have!You're the people who I hear singing when Dark Angel plays my smash hit game, The Ocarina of Time.(Sorry Dark Angel!She doesn't really) And Zelda's fanatical about you!

Kian:Well gee…

Link:(Eyes widen happily) Could you do us a favour?Could you stay here for a second while I get her?

Nicky:Why sure, we love our fans.Hey guys, how about we practice so we can sing to them?

Shane:Yeah!And lets invite A1 too!

Link:(With and evil plotting look) Yeah why not?Tell them to come right away.I'll be right back.

Westlife:And I'd swear it all over again…

Link casts Farore's Wind and heads to the Castle where Zelda is.

Zelda:Oh Link!My Hero, what are you doing here?

Link:I'm on a mission…

Zelda:But Mr Miyamoto said that we would have some time off until Majora's Mask came out.

Link:Just shut up and listen!Do you know Westlife or A1?

Zelda:Oh yes!Them and their annoying love songs!!How I'd like to…

Link:LISTEN!!!!I know you hate them, you say that every time Dark Angel (Sorry again buddy!) plays Ocarina of Time.But how would you like to kill them once and for all?

Zelda:OH YES!!!

Link:Just come back to my tree house and distract them while I ambush from above.

Zelda:(Shaking her head)The forces of A1 and Westlife are too strong even for the Master Sword.You need the power of the best songs in the world.You need…………………………Limp Bizkit!!

Link:(Exceptionally happy)Yeah!!

Zelda:And Paparoach!!

Link:(Drooling)YEAH!!!YEAH!!

Zelda:Okay, I'll send a summoning spell and when we meet those irritating boy bands, we'll show them that the Power Of Rock is the best and strongest of all The Musical Powers!!

They both cast Farore's Wind.When they reach Kokiri Forest, Zelda sends a summoning spell that shoots off into Dark Angel's stereo.

Link:(Whispering to Zelda)Act thrilled to see them.

Zelda:Oh my God!Oh my God!!It's Westlife!They're really here!!Yes!!Whooooo!!!!!!!!!

Mark:And if that's not enough…

A1 comes out from behind the bushes, zipping their flys.

Westlife:Here's A1!!!

A1:Hit it!!

Westlife start to sing the awful song, 'Flying Without Wings', while at the same time A1 sing 'Be The First To Believe'.

Zelda:(Covering her ears)It's too much!My heads going to explode!!!

Link:Calling Power Of Rock, WE NEED PAPAROACH AND LIMP BIZKIT!!!

Paparoach:(Singing) Cut my life into pieces, this is my last resort….

Limp Bizkit:(Also singing) Do you, you give a fuck about me, and my generation……

A1:Oh no!

Westlife:Not Paparoach!Help!We need The Backstreet Boys!!

The Backstreet Boys appear out of nowhere.

The Backstreet Boys:We'll teach you to mess with use!(Singing)I want it thaaaattt way!!!!!

Zelda:We're losing Rock Power!

Link:I call for……………………… the Foo Fighters!!!

Foo Fighters:You know you make me breakout!!!BREAKOUT!!

Limp Bizkit:Time to change songs (Singing)Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin'

Weslife, Backstreet Boys and A1:We can't take it!Let's go!!

They run off into the distance.Our heros cheer and throw rocks in their direction.But……

Evil voice:Mwa ha ha ha haaaaa!!!You think you have one?I am the ultimate figure of Sappy boy band music!!!Now you face me!!!

There is an orangey reddish mist, and out of nowhere comes………Ronan Keating!!!

All the rock bands:It's gonna take more than just us to take this guy out!!

Link:(To Zelda)This calls for……

Zelda:(To Link)The ultimate Rock Festival ever!!!

Link and Zelda:We call forward Nirvana!Slipknot!!And Blink 182 for their unbeaten humor!!

All of the summoned bands start to sing.

Ronan: I must retaliate!! (Singing)You say it best, when you say nothing at all!!

Absolutely nothing happens to our heros.It looks like the Power Of Rock is winning!

Ronan:Okay, last try, you asked for it!!(Singing)LIFE IS A ROLERCOASTER, JUST GOTTA RIDE IT!!!!

Link and Zelda:Now!!!!!

The rock bands play all there most famous and best selling songs.Within seconds Ronan Keating is reduced to dust.

Link:Thanks all of you.You're sooooo cool!!

The bands look almost embarrassed.

Zelda:I'll give you alla reward at the Castle, it's the only place gamers can't enter coz the drawbridge is always closed!We better hurry, otherwise Dark Angel could play her CD's and no music will come out.

They all gulp.

Zelda:And if she switches on her N64, then you're stuck here and everyone will know that there is life in games!!

They all double gulp.

Foo Fighters:Let's go then or else we'll

Just then, Kokiri music starts to play.Dark Angel has switched on her '64!!!

Link:Oh shit……………

THE END!!


End file.
